Morno
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: Fic baseada nos musicais. YAOI TutiNaga! Saiba como é a vida de casados da Dupla de Ouro dos musicais de TeniPuri.
1. Introdução

Nya, minna! Genki?

Bom, estou aqui com mais uma fic de TeniMyu da Molkiyan-chan.

O que eu posso comentar sobre essa? Bom, eu diria que é como se fosse uma fotografia da vida deles de "casados". Talvez seja uma continuação do "Peso do Fim", não sei... mas temos uma diferença fundamental entre essa fic e a anterior: é um POV do Tuti, o que torna a fic bem introspectiva. Mas isso não a torna mesmo fofa (muito pelo contrário. Achei que, com o ponto de vista do Tuti, a coisa ficou ainda mais meiga).

Creio que seja a única coisa que eu queria comentar sobre a fic. Agora podem seguir a leitura :-) Abaixo segue a descrição da fic.

Ficha técnica da fic:

Fic: Morno

Autora: Molkiyan

Beta: Yuki Hime

Par: TutixNagayan (TeniMyu/BuriMyu)

Tipo: Bom, um romance muito fofo, com uma pitadinha de pimenta, mas nada sério :-) Usando as palavras da Molki: "tudo bem subliminar, garanto!"

Nota da autora: "Não conheço esses atores (infelizmente...), não estou ganhando dinheiro com essa fic e nada disso aconteceu de verdade (talvez! xD). Escrevi isso especialmente para as pessoas que leram a minha primeira fic com os atores dos TeniMyus e me apoiaram com seus comentários encorajadores!"

Nota da postadora: Tem uma coisa que pode ser que alguns não saibam: o Tuti é bem conhecido por não ser nem um pouco pontual. É engraçado pensar uma coisa dessas de um japonês, já que os japoneses são uma galerinha encanada com horário e talz...

Resumo: Uma manhã no apartamento de Tuti. Análise de relacionamento à vista.


	2. Fic: Morno

**MORNO**

Senti o momento exato em que seu pé gelado procurou o meu. Ele tinha essa mania, sempre que dormíamos juntos, todo dia de manhã cedinho quando seu pé começava a ficar frio, ele o colocava embaixo do meu. Isso sempre me indicava quando ele tinha acordado. Foi exigida muita força de vontade de minha parte para poder esconder o sorriso que queria se formar em meu rosto. Eu adorava esse momento.

O triste era saber que ele nunca durava muito. Takashi jamais passava muito tempo na cama depois de acordado. Diferente de mim, ele já começava o dia disposto para tudo. Por mim, ficaríamos deitados por muito mais tempo já que tínhamos o dia livre hoje, o que era raro, quase nunca conseguíamos ter tempo livre no mesmo dia, deveríamos aproveitar e descansar, certo? Mas não adiantava... O máximo que eu podia aproveitar para ficar na cama tendo preguiça demais para levantar era o tempo em que ele ainda estava adormecido.

Muito delicadamente, ele começou a brincar com meu cabelo, talvez estivesse tentando arrumar os fios desgrenhados, talvez sua intenção fosse totalmente contrária e ele estivesse querendo o bagunçar ainda mais... Takashi sempre adorou rir de coisas bobas sobre mim, meu cabelo assanhado era um bom motivo para começarem suas provocações que sempre resultavam em nós dois sem muito mais tempo para provocar enquanto nos beijávamos.

Sua mão livre deslizou por meu braço como lhe era tão comum fazer nos últimos dias. Tenho percebido que ele gosta bastante de fazer isso, sentir os músculos dali com cuidado, como se estivesse gravando cada detalhe. Pensei que talvez ele tivesse adquirido um fetiche por meus braços e tal pensamento me divertiu por demais, imaginava a cara que ele faria se eu lhe contasse sobre minhas novas suspeitas.

Completamente alheio ao fato de eu estar acordado, ele uniu seus lábios aos meus com uma leveza que me surpreendeu.

Sim. Eu havia aprendido a enganar Takashi em algumas situações e confesso que não me arrependo nem um pouco disso. Se não fosse assim eu não poderia ter momentos impagáveis, como o de agora.

Seus dedos sentiam meu rosto com cuidado, tentando não me acordar, eu podia sentir seu olhar atento em mim enquanto ele mantinha sua boca unida à minha, talvez ele estivesse querendo ver se seu toque me despertaria. Mas eu não queria acordar agora.

Seu pé já não estava tão frio sob o meu.

"Preguiçoso." Ele sussurrou e sua voz estava tão sexy daquele jeito, um pouco rouca, que eu quase não consegui conter a vontade de clamar seus lábios naquele exato momento.

Eu quis protestar quando senti que ele começava a se mover para sair da cama. Arqueei as sobrancelhas tentando, de modo discreto, fazer com que ele notasse que a distância de seu corpo não me agradava. Porém, ele apenas riu baixinho e plantou um beijo em meu queixo antes de se sentar. Dispensando minha tentativa frustrada de mantê-lo na cama.

Dei um tempo para que ele se afastasse, só então abri um pouco um de meus olhos, quando vi que ele estava de costas para a cama, me dei ao luxo de abri-los por completo.

Com um dos lençóis finos e brancos que usamos para nos proteger do frio noturno, ele escondia sua nudez. Nunca entendi porquê, mas Takashi não gostava de ficar muito tempo sem roupa, exposto, mesmo em minha frente. Ele dizia que _não era confortável_, mas para mim, confesso, era um desperdício ficarmos vestidos quando estávamos só nós dois. Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro apenas admirando meu namorado.

O enorme tecido amarrado à sua cintura caía até o chão. Ele havia aberto um pouco as cortinas grossas que impediam que os primeiros raios de sol invadissem o quarto. Sei que queria ver o sol, aquele momento era essencial para ele. Toda manhã Takashi precisava olhar o céu por um tempo, apenas refletindo sobre o que faria naquele dia, ou talvez ele apreciasse a beleza calma do dia que acabava de chegar.

Ouvi-o bocejar no mesmo instante em que seus braços se ergueram, o lençol escorregou lentamente e cerrei um pouco os olhos, esperando que isso revelasse um pouco mais de sua pele para mim, mas Takashi foi rápido e segurou o tecido que com a iluminação mais forte parecia ainda mais branco, me deixando apenas na vontade.

Ergui um pouco o meu dorso da cama, meus olhos fixos na figura que continuava a fitar o exterior do apartamento através da janela, querendo ver se ele percebia que eu estava "_acordando"_.

Mas não... Quando a concentração de Takashi estava focada em algo, dificilmente ele percebia o que estava fora de seu foco. Eu sempre gostei disso, especialmente quando toda a sua atenção se voltava para mim.

Ergui-me da cama da forma mais silenciosa possível e me aproximei dele com cuidado. No momento em que envolvi sua cintura com meus braços o senti estremecer com a surpresa.

"Yuuichi..." Sua voz não foi nada além de um sussurro.

"Takashi." Respondi ao seu chamado me inclinando para sentir melhor o cheiro de seus cabelos. Não pude deixar de me surpreender mais uma vez com o fato dele ter um cheiro tão bom.

"Acordei você?" Ele perguntou tocando meu braço delicadamente com sua mão fria, sem precisar se virar para fazer isso.

"Acordou! Essa é a sua especialidade, não é mesmo?" O riso em meu tom revelava a provocação.

Ele fez um barulhinho que demonstrava seu desagrado e eu pude ver com clareza em minha mente o biquinho desgostoso que lhe era tão característico em situações semelhantes a essa.

"Não tenho culpa se você tem sono leve." Veio seu protesto carregado por um tom manhoso.

"Mas tem culpa por ser tão barulhento." Eu disse beijando a curva que unia seu pescoço ao restante do corpo.

"Hn..." Ele ronronou se recostando em mim.

"Tem certeza de que não quer voltar pra cama?" Mal tinha terminado a pergunta quando mordi com cuidado a cartilagem de sua orelha.

Uma coisa que eu tinha a certeza de que nunca ia me cansar de ver era Takashi se arrepiar graças às minhas carícias.

"Tenho..." Ele respondeu preguiçosamente e eu não senti segurança nenhuma em sua voz, talvez se eu insistisse um pouco mais...

Corri uma mão por toda a extensão de seu peito, enquanto com a outra, acariciava um dos lados de seu corpo, sabia que ele era bem sensível naquela área.

Ele suspirou e recostou totalmente o seu corpo no meu, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça para o lado, deixando o seu pescoço exposto de forma tentadora. Sem me demorar, me inclinei e beijei-lhe com avidez na parte oferecida, me sentindo orgulhoso por conseguir arrancar dele aqueles pequenos sons de satisfação que eram tão adoráveis.

Com movimentos lânguidos, ele se virou em meus braços, ficando de frente para mim. Eu queria falar, mas a intensidade de seu olhar esvaziou completamente minha mente. Takashi tinha esse poder sobre mim.

Ele colocou suas mãos espalmadas em meu peito e começou a me empurrar gentilmente. Entendendo exatamente o que ele pretendia, comecei a me mover, permitindo que ele me guiasse até que senti a cama tocar minhas pernas.

"Deite." Ele ordenou e eu não tinha como deixar de obedecer àquele olhar que parecia sugar todo o meu ser. Como dizer não a uma ordem provinda de lábios tão perfeitos?

Deitei e ele deu um meio sorriso, satisfeito.

Eu sorri também. Ansioso pelo que estava por vir. Ele ladeou cada uma de minhas pernas com seus joelhos, olhando para mim de cima, sua beleza naquele momento era quase imponente.

"Yuuishi." O tom da voz de Takashi em momentos como esse sempre causava reações violentas em meu corpo.

Tive que prender o ar em meus pulmões quando senti sua mão deslizar por minha perna de forma possessiva. O simples gesto fez a roupa de baixo que cobria minha completa nudez se tornar levemente desconfortável.

Takashi se inclinou, quase deitando sobre mim, beijando de forma meticulosa a linha de meu queixo.

"Hm... Takashi..." Ergui minhas mãos, querendo trazê-lo mais para perto, ansiando por sentir seu corpo junto ao meu. Mas antes que eu pudesse o abraçar, ele ergueu o corpo rapidamente.

Lancei-lhe um olhar questionador, que ele respondeu com um largo sorriso.

"Eu disse que não queria voltar pra cama e não há nada que você possa fazer para que eu mude de idéia." Ele riu com maldade e se levantou bruscamente.

Em um ímpeto de puro desespero, segurei o lençol que envolvia sua cintura, querendo mantê-lo onde estava, mas a única coisa que consegui foi ver um Nagayama Takashi pelado antes que o mesmo se apressasse em apanhar o meu roupão, que estava jogado no chão, e se cobrisse com ele.

"Já disse que é grande demais pra você." Apontei um dedo acusador para o roupão. Soei tão decepcionado quanto estava. E eu achando que meu plano tinha dado certo... Takashi realmente adorava exagerar nas provocações.

"Não tem problema." Ele falou amarrando a faixa em sua cintura. Meu roupão negro de fato parecia enorme em sua pequena forma. "Gosto de coisas grandes." E lá estava ele, aquele sorriso cínico que parecia se espalhar por todo o seu rosto quando Takashi estava no humor para piadinhas de duplo sentido, sabia que elas teriam um efeito bem eficiente sobre mim.

"Oh!" Exclamei simplesmente, sentando na cama. "Gosta mesmo? Eu poder-" Mas ele tampou os ouvidos com as duas mãos antes que eu pudesse concluir a frase, um gesto infantil que nele parecia encantador, indicando que qualquer comentário meu seria inútil. Meu namorado podia ser uma peste quando queria impor suas decisões. "Mou!" Voltei a deitar na cama, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão um tanto quanto forçada de frustração, se eu conseguisse ser tão irresistível pra ele quanto ele era pra mim no momento que estava fazendo manha... A manhã poderia ser bem mais divertida se Takashi fosse mais maleável e-

"Onde está minha escova de dente?" Sua pergunta atrapalhou meus pensamentos.

"No lugar de sempre. Lá no banheiro." Respondi sem muita empolgação, o que eu queria no momento não era exatamente escovar os dentes... "Oi!" Chamei sua atenção no momento em que ele começou a sair do quarto. "Quem disse que você pode sair usando esse roupão por aí?" Se ele queria provocações, teria provocações. Sorri satisfeito quando vi sua expressão de surpresa.

Mas então, ele me lançou um olhar intimidante. "E não posso?" Apertou um pouco mais a faixa em sua cintura, como se quisesse dizer que não tiraria o roupão.

"Não emprestei nem nada." Retruquei no mesmo tom de desafio. Hm... As coisas poderiam ficar interessantes.

"De quem é esse roupão?"

A pergunta me deixou confuso quanto ao seu propósito. "Meu." Mesmo assim respondi, odiando a falta de firmeza em meu tom.

"Então é meu também." Takashi replicou simplesmente e resumiu sua caminhada.

Eu tive que gargalhar! Era verdade, eu mesmo tinha dito isso uma vez, certo? As lembranças invadiram meus pensamentos. "Amo você!" Exclamei alto, Takashi tinha uma memória tão boa! Não era a primeira vez que ele usava palavras minhas para me vencer em nossos pequenos embates. Ele sempre acabava me surpreendendo com as voltas que seus comentários provocavam em nossas conversas.

Ele tornou a se virar, olhando para mim, adorando ver que suas palavras tinham me custado a reação que ele desejara. O sorriso com o qual ele me presenteou era aquele de pura felicidade que enchia meu peito com uma sensação aquecida, uma espécie de felicidade morna que se espalhava por todo o meu corpo, regando-o com um misto de gratidão e plenitude.

Ficamos um bom tempo apenas nos olhando e trocando sorrisos que diziam nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. E quando ele resolveu gesticular um beijo em minha direção de forma tão absurdamente adorável, minha vontade foi arrastá-lo para a cama e calar seus protestos com meus beijos enquanto arrancava meu roupão de seu corpo. Mas pensei que talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas como estavam por enquanto.

Tínhamos o dia inteiro pela frente.

Queria aproveitar um pouco mais a lembrança que tinha sido trazida à minha mente pelo comentário de Takashi. Sentir todas as sensações que ela trazia junto de si, perceber que tudo aquilo ainda parecia tão recente...

Vi ele desaparecer ao atravessar a porta que ficava ao fim do corredor e estiquei-me na cama, sentindo os músculos de meus braços e pernas adquirirem uma nova carga de energia com o movimento, a preguiça começava a ir embora aos poucos. Olhei para o teto e sorri. Lembrava claramente do rostinho dele no momento em que me perguntou se podia usar a minha cozinha para preparar um lanche para nós em uma das primeiras vezes que o trouxe ao meu apartamento. A maioria de nossos encontros particulares tinha ocorrido no apartamento dele até aquele ponto.

Consigo recordar que ri alto, dizendo que aquele pedido era bobo, que eu mesmo nunca tinha me dado ao trabalho de perguntar tal coisa nas inúmeras vezes que tinha estado em seu apartamento. Ele riu também, parecendo sem jeito, e naquele instante senti uma imensa vontade de dizer tudo o que aquele sorriso representava para mim, tudo o que ele representava em minha vida. Lembro que tive que conter a vontade de falar que minha vida já não fazia mais sentido sem ele, que o tempo que compartilhávamos era o que enchia meus pensamentos de boas lembranças quando não podíamos estar juntos e tantas outras coisas... Não dava para lembrar tudo o que se passou em minha cabeça naquele momento. Mas sei que quis expor para ele tudo o que eu era, deixava de ser e tudo o que ele me fazia ser, queria mostrar a qualquer custo a imensidão de um sentimento que tinha conhecido graças a ele e sequer sabia de onde tinha vindo toda aquela vontade. Mas, claro, a timidez nunca nos deixa ser honestos o suficiente quanto a coisas assim. Eu achava que soaria estúpido dizer tudo aquilo, mas sabia que precisava dizer algo, qualquer coisa que me desse um certo alívio e mostrasse para ele um pouco da enorme onda de emoções que me invadira.

Falei com uma voz mais insegura do que gostaria que ele podia usar tudo o que quisesse em meu apartamento, porque o que era meu, conseqüentemente, era dele e me arrependi por todas aquelas palavras assim que fechei a boca. Como eu pretendia não soar estúpido utilizando uma frase clichê como aquela?

Fiquei tão sem graça que mal conseguia olhar diretamente em seus olhos, sabia que acabara de ser excessivamente meloso e detestava constatar isso. Mas o que podia fazer se era exatamente aquela coisa melosa e clichê que eu queria dizer naquele momento? E se não fosse aquela enorme vergonha, tenho certeza de que teria dito bem mais coisas naquele mesmo nível...

Mas o sorriso que ele me dirigiu logo em seguida, enquanto caminhava em minha direção, fez tudo aquilo ter valido a pena. Pouco me importava se o que eu tinha dito soara bobo, se aquele comentário tinha trazido aquele sorriso aos seus lábios eu poderia repeti-lo muitas outras vezes. Ele beijou meus lábios com ternura e disse que era engraçado ver que tínhamos nos casado sem que ele nem percebesse e ainda rindo de seu próprio comentário, sentou em meu colo e eu o envolvi com meus braços, contente por ter tudo aquilo, por ter tido a sorte de encontrar em uma única pessoa tudo o que eu precisava, tudo o que me completava. E não foi preciso que nada me indicasse para que eu soubesse que não nos levantaríamos daquele sofá nem tão cedo e que o lanche que Takashi pretendia preparar ficaria para uma outra hora...

Era interessante pensar e tentar, de certa forma, analisar as fases pelas quais nosso relacionamento já havia passado.

Eu gostava de associar o início ao calor, o fogo de algo proibido e mesmo assim tão desejado, era algo tão intenso que, confesso, temia que se esvaísse com a mesma velocidade que se acendera. Nessa época, até mesmo se portar em público era difícil. Chegava a doer ver Takashi, tê-lo tão perto e não poder tocá-lo da forma que eu queria. Sabia que para ele também era torturante, podia ver isso em seus olhos, seus gestos e algumas vezes cheguei a me perguntar se os outros também não podiam ver algo que estava tão óbvio.

Perdi a conta das vezes que tive que conter os impulsos de meu corpo quando ele resolvia provocar ainda mais, falando algo que só eu entenderia o real sentido, ou me tocando casualmente de forma insistente, tentadora. Em alguns momentos foi impossível me controlar... Como não lembrar das vezes em que o arrastei para um dos corredores desertos durante os ensaios e não deixei que ele saísse de lá até que eu tivesse o alívio de seus beijos e toques que se faziam cada vez mais necessários para meu ser? Sempre soube que naquela época eu estava sendo descuidado, envolto demais no calor daquela paixão cega para me importar com conseqüências, mesmo sabendo que estas poderiam trazer um fim a tudo aquilo.

Hoje em dia não sentimos mais a desesperada necessidade de _queimar_ cada momento que temos. Acho que o tempo nos fez entender que a pressa não é necessária. Agora sei que podemos saborear cada minuto com calma e cuidado. Podemos nos permitir levar todo o tempo que for preciso para transformar tudo em tenras lembranças.

Eu adoro o estado em que nos encontramos agora. Já não sinto mais o medo e a tensão que a idéia de um fim abrupto me trazia. O sentimento que nos une me tranqüiliza e me deixa com uma agradável sensação de orgulho por estar fazendo um bom_ trabalho_. É como se nossa relação tivesse amadurecido. Nada era urgente, tínhamos todo o tempo porque tínhamos a certeza do que sentíamos um pelo outro e isso tornava tudo tão menos complicado.

Darei o melhor de mim, farei tudo o que for necessário para continuarmos dessa forma.

"Tshuchiya Yuuichi." Olhei na direção do corredor quando ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado com um certo tom de autoridade. "Você vai vir ou eu mesmo terei que ir aí escovar seus dentes?" Ele perguntou sorrindo lindamente, vi que ele segurava minha escova de dente em uma das mãos, estendendo-a em minha direção. O roupão tinha escorregado revelando a pele, que eu sabia ser tão macia, de um de seus ombros. "Eu preparei a banheira." Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho que era uma mescla de malícia e divertimento. "Não vai me fazer esperar o dia inteiro, vai?"

Ele também daria o melhor de si. Eu tinha essa certeza. Takashi faria de tudo para manter o que tínhamos conquistado até agora e não havia nada que pudesse me deixar mais feliz que isso.

"Jamais faria isso!" Falei animado enquanto saltava da cama e seguia em sua direção. "Você sabe o quanto sou pontual!" Adorei o som de nossas risadas ante a piada óbvia.

"Baka." Adorei ainda mais a tonalidade feliz que enchia sua voz.

Envolvi-o em um abraço apertado e beijei seu rosto. Não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais naquele momento do que estar ali com ele, transformando momentos comuns e simples em pedaços de nossa felicidade. _Nossa_.

Começamos a caminhar e segurei sua mão livre, entrelaçando nossos dedos com facilidade. Pensei que era difícil me preocupar com o que estava por vir, com o futuro, quando o presente era tão gratificante e completo.

Olhei em sua direção e vi que ele também estava me olhando, o sorriso ainda presente. Inclinei-me e beijei rapidamente seus lábios, uma promessa discreta. Promessa de tanta coisa, todas de uma só vez, mas em especial de que ele seria sempre a minha essência.

Entendi o aperto que ele deu em minha mão como sinal de sua compreensão. O brilho feliz que dançava em seus olhos revelava coisas que talvez apenas eu pudesse entender. Como não entender quando o que eu sentia era o mesmo?

Era maravilhoso poder ter a certeza de que nada e ninguém poderiam interferir ou esfriar a intensidade e veracidade do amor que compartilhamos. Esse amor morno que aquece nossos corações em sua magnitude, sem jamais deixar queimar nosso desígnio.


End file.
